what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger
by BeMyValentine.D
Summary: Isabella Swan nunca tuvo nada en sus 18 años, tras conseguir una beca para cumplir su sueño se dispone a comenzar una nueva vida pero todo ello con un pedacito de pasado y siempre recordando que lo que no te mata de hace mas fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

Silencio, solo pedía eso, un poco de silencio. Eso en mi vida era básicamente imposible, dos individuos se encargaban de ello, se pasaban haciéndome la vida imposible día tras día. Yo debía encargarme de la casa, de que estuviese impecable todo, de que hubiese suficiente comida y a la vez me encargaba de estudiar con el fin de poder marcharme pronto de aquí, de poder huir cuanto más lejos mejor, ya que era lo que más ansiaba en la vida.

Quién diría que Isabella Swan, hija de uno de los hombres más importantes del país, acabaría como cenicienta. No le deseaba este mal a nadie.

Todo cambio desde que mi padre me abandono con solo 3 años. De la noche a la mañana el desapareció, mi madre me dijo quien era, Charlie Swan, el cual ahora era millonario y poseía muchísimas empresas, pero él no se merece ni que trate de buscarlo ya que nunca quiso saber nada e mi.

Estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad así que deseaba conseguir una beca para la universidad, quería deshacerme de todo lo que me relacionase con esta vida que llevaba. Deseaba estudiar publicidad y marketing ya que siempre me gusto ese tipo de cosas y esperaba conseguirlo.

Respecto a mi madre se podía resumir en que pasaba e mi, nunca me quiso siempre fui un estorbo en su vida. La soportaba pero todo cambio cuando se volvió a casar con Phil, desde ese entonces mi vida se volvió más oscura y me quede más sola aun. Phil no me soportaba, me quería quitar de en medio y día tras día tenia que soportar sus gritos y golpes.

Todo esto iba a cambiar y para ello faltaba muy poco, mi 18 cumpleaños estaba a punto de llegar aunque nunca pensé que ese día pasase la peor tragedia de todas.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi vida no había tenido nunca nada bueno, en casa todo era un desastre y nunca había tenido ningún amigo de verdad, solo personas falsas que se acercaban a mí por sacar buenas notas. Llevaba toda mi vida tratando de obtener las mejores notas para así obtener una beca y ahora por fin lo había logrado, me había llegado la carta de que era admitida en Twilight university que era una de las mejores con absolutamente todos los gastos pagados y un apartamento en el campus.

No podía creer que en un par de días podría marcharme del que había sido y era mi infierno personal.

De repente un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, eran ellos ya había llegado.

-ISABELLA, ISABELLA!Ven aquí ahora mismo!-grito renee, ya que no se le podría llamar madre. Respire profundo y me dirigí a la puerta principal donde se encontraba ese par de ratas

-sí, que quieres madre?-dije conteniendo toda la rabia que tenia dentro

-sírvenos la cena y retírate a tu cuarto, no queremos volver a verte por aquí por hoy así que lárgate!-grito y me apresure a cumplir sus órdenes.

Coloque todo a la perfección en la mesa del comedor para que así no cabrearles mas y me retire a mi cuarto donde me deje caer en la cama, cayendo rápidamente en un sueño profundo sin poder evitar una sonrisa en mi rostro ya que mañana era mi tan esperado día.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de un salto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo reí, reí sin parar.

Felicidades Bella Swan eres libre al fin-me dije a mi misma sonriendo.

Me vestí rápidamente y me dispuse a meter el resto de la ropa la cual no era mucha, aunque me gustaría tener más, en una de las maletas que tenia metida bajo la cama. Metí todo, debía llevarme todo y no dejar nada aquí ya que no pensaba volver jamás .Tras ello me dirigí al baño a peinarme y asearme y luego metí todo en mi neceser como hice anteriormente con la ropa.

Al cabo de un largo rato tenía todo recogido y listo para irme. Esto era genial a la mañana siguiente me marcharía de este nido de ratas.

Baje a hacer el desayuno sin duda con un humor genial, que no cambio ni siquiera ni al ver a renee y Phil entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

-Niña sírvenos el desayuno YA!-me ordeno Renee

-si, como órdenes-dije sin poder quitar la sonrisa tonta que tenía en mi cara

-y a esta mocosa que le pasa hoy? Es que acaso tienes motivos para sonreír-dijo Phil

Me gire dispuesta a enfrentarlos

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy soy mayor de edad y legalmente no tengo que quedarme aquí ni haceros caso. Mañana me marchare de aquí como siempre he deseado, me han concedido una beca así que me iré lejos y nunca más me tratareis con vuestros desprecios, mañana empezara mi nueva vida-cuando acabe me sentía relajada como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima

-NO PUEDES DEJARME ISABELLA!-grito furiosa-Soy tu madre y debes quedarte aquí junto a mi has entendido estúpida?

-Ya no te pertenezco mama no puedes hacer nada

-Eso lo veremos estúpida niña malcriada-dijo Phil y en ese mismo momento salí de la cocina y corrí hasta mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Ellos no iban a impedirme que me largase de aquí, no podían hacer nada para que me quedase aunque tuviese que hacer lo imposible, y sin mas comencé a llorar liberándome de todos mis sentimientos y caer pronto en un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté debido a un golpe en mi puerta desee con todas mis fuerzas no haberlo hecho nunca ya que ocurrió algo que marcaria por siempre mi vida.

Hola lectoras, primero presentarme me llamo Anna y estoy muy contenta de que ya haya algunas personas que sigan la novela.

Perdón por estos caps tan cortos pero los que vienen a continuación serán más larguitos.

LoreMolina si es una versión de una Bella muy cañera y lo que le queda aún por demostrar ya que tendrá que vivir una de las peores experiencias que se pueden vivir.


End file.
